FORTNITE RVB
by Churchisalive
Summary: So I really enjoy the game and the show, so I thought, "Why not?" Hope you enjoy.
1. Meet The Fortnite Sniper

**Yep, I became addicted to this game. And still with Red Vs. Blue, sticking with my guns and keeping this simple. You'll know I'll stick with this.**

[Middle of Tilted Towers]

We find one unusual skin style that has a goat tee some side stubble along with it. He looked around his apartment building in the fourth floor of the second tallest building in the town. And sighed as he knew what would happen in a short amount of time.

He started his day by taking a shower, getting a clean shave, and brushing his teeth. After that he made his own breakfast and ate all alone as he lived alone.

He walked downstairs to get his mail to receive the same bills, and the usual V-buck lottery ticket. He walked back to his room after shuffling through many bills and letters as he opened his door.

He heard a click and looked up to look straight in the barrel of a pump shotgun, "Heh, heh, lucky day." The armed man said dressed in a Scoundrel skin.

The unarmed homeowner looked at his letters, "I'll say, I just found out I have my income V-bucks coming today." He said as he walked pass the pump.

The Scoundrel looked confused, "Um, you do know I'm robbing you." He said.

The man sighed, "Look dude, I don't know about you but there's a fine line between not caring and not listening. And I just crossed it. Plus, the lady downstairs has better stuff than me." He said.

The Scoundrel looked even more confused and angry, "What, you serious mate? I'm robbing you." He said.

The man clenched his fist, "Alright, let me explain it, I live here, I am tired. I don't have time for this, so leave!" He shouted as he pulled out a semi-auto sniper rifle.

The Scoundrel backed up and realized he was screwed, "Wait, don't!" He pleaded. Until a bang was fired and he realized he was still alive, "Wait, what?" He looked around to see the bullet missed him by two inches, "You missed when I was two feet in front of you?" He asked as he laughed, "How did you miss? Ha ha ha ha ha." He laughed as he fell to the floor.

The man who missed sighed at his embarrassing miss, "Fuck it." He said as he pulled out a machine pistol and pointed it at the intruder.

The intruder saw his position, "Oh, son of a-" He was cut off by multiple bullets ripping his head and chest.

The homeowner put away his pistol, "Alright, what did he have?" He said as he rummaged through the loot, "Green pump, grey pistol, blue revolver, bandages? Wow guess he had bad luck, Ooh, green drum gun." He said as he sorted the loot and placed them in his room.

The man placed his rifle in the bedroom with his bills as the bills revealed his name to be Leonard L. Church.

[Tilted Towers: convenience store]

Church was walking through the isles looking for his favorite drink, slurp juice, he needed a pick me up. Unfortunately there was none in the store so he grabbed a three pack of mini potions. They were cheap but not as satisfying as a slurp juice, but he settled. He looked at the store owner as he saw a poster for a noob in need of training called 'Caboose', it read. He ignored it and left the store.

Church held his bag as he walked back to his home as he went under the bridge of Tilted. He was almost there until he saw a whole squad of three picking on a noob, he knew this cruelty happened daily but he couldn't watch it go down. He walked over after drinking a mini, "Hey, c'mon, leave him alone." He said as he walked towards them until they pulled out a burst rifle, a silenced smg, and a tactical shotgun at him.

Church sighed as he pulled out his machine pistol and charged the group, "Everyone is the same." He thought, "They all want to play like Drake." Church had enough.

(insert intense battle)

Church walked towards the noob on the ground and picked him up, "You alright kid?" He asked.

The noob looked around, "Yeah, thanks sir, are you a pro?" He asked.

Church shook his head, "No, just had a lot of practice." He said, "So what's your name?" He asked.

The kid looked at his new idol, "Caboose, mister savior, sir." He said.

Church patted Caboose on the back, "C'mon let's go to my place and get you patched up." He said as they headed to his apartment.

 **So, First Chapter, plus I promise this won't go like many of my other stories. Also tell me what you think of my first Fortnite Red vs Blue crossover.**


	2. Meet The Slick Fortnite Ninja, (not him)

**So it's been a while since I started this story and I was caught up in school and other things that this fell off. But I'm back, and I want to introduce to you the newest skin, Tucker.** **Also since many weapons were added plus removed, I will be sure to include them and I will also be adding in the new skins. Also I'll add in Fortnitemare in even though Halloween passed.**

[Paradise Palms]

In the highest room of the hotel in Paradise Palms two lovers had begun to wake up to the sweet sight of the morning sun. Their clothes lay scattered around the top floor of the apartment complex as they layed there comfortly. That is until out of the window Tucker saw the familiar sight of Sun Strider's partner, Sun Tan Specialist, and his golf cart drive up.

"Your partner's here!" Tucker shouted as he began grabbing his clothes from all over the place.

"He's not supposed to be back until Monday." She exclaimed tossing Tucker his shirt while grabbing her clothes as well.

"Well he's decided to pay us a visit." Tucker guessed as he got his final piece of clothing over his head.

"Call me?" Sun Strider asked of him.

"I definitely will." He said as he pecked her on her soft lips.

As he escaped to the roof he place down a launch pad on the floor and flew towards the convenience store. As the Sun Tan Specialist made it to the roof he saw as Tucker had landed onto his quad and drove away.

"Damn you! When I find you, you're gonna wish you never looked at Sun Strider." He shouted.

"Well, I don't see how I'll regret that, cause she is B-E-A-utiful." Tucker shouted back before he drove off.

He wore one of the biggest smiles ever on his face as he spent the rest of his days relaxing at Lucky Landing. The next day would not be so relaxing as Tucker soon discovered that he had a training regime to keep with himself.

[The Next Day]

Tucker had trained for the whole day, from sunrise to high noon, running around the area of Lucky Landing. Then he swung his blunted pickaxe at a tree for a full hour, receiving no materials but building up plenty of upper body strength. Next, Tucker would then spend the rest of the day training his mind as he sat down to meditate. Letting all the thoughts that were in his mind flow out of him, like the river near his home.

This pattern of hard and vigorous training had been taught to him by the master of the Lucky Landing temple. He hadn't strayed from it for an entire year, because if he fell off from this path, he might never get back on it. So he endured the most staining, muscle tiring workout of his entire life.

[The Next Day]

Tucker had received a text from Sun Strider to meet him at Tilted Towers for a date at the bottom of the tallest tower. He didn't mind driving half way across the island just to go on a date with her.

He lived in Lucky Landing, in one of the living buildings in the district. But for traveling long distances he relies on his quad crasher to drive from place to place.

He came from the south road into Tilted Towers going under the overpass. Around the town you'd probably hear gunshots, not because of the Battle Royale but because of the punks in the city always starting trouble. They don't harm anyone because then the police would get involved in the scenario.

So Tucker drove through town without a care in the world as he made an it to the only build with a resturant at the bottom floor. He knew this place well because of the people he's met here, also this was the only place with decent food that wasn't greasy.

Tucker went inside and saw Sun Strider, "Hey Sun, what you want to talk about?" Tucker asked.

"Well, why don't we sit down first." Sun Strider suggested as she and Tucker sat down at a table upstairs.

"So what did you call me over for today?" Tucker asked with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering..." Sun Strider started.

"Yeah..." Tucker said all excited where this was going.

"If you'd want..." Sun Strider continued.

"Yeah..." Tucker said

"...to take our relationship to the next level." Sun Strider asked.

Tucker smile was bright and wide, "I'd love to, but what about your partner?" He asked.

"He can go solo for awhile, cause I got me a new duo." Sun Strider said.

Just as Tucker was going to say something else, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sun Tan Specialist enter the building. Accompanied by two other skins, one blonde default, and a dark bomber skin, "It looks like Sun Tan is going with a squad instead." Tucker said as he pointed to the front.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Up to the top." Tucker said as they both ran up the stairs as fast as they possibly could.

At the very top was where Tucker had found a blue suppressed pistol, while Sun Strider grabbed a green pump. Both looked back at the other and knew they had enough for a fight, not a battle. Until Tucker had an idea in mind.

"Sun, take this." Tucker handed her a grappling gun, "Aim for the apartment complex across the street." He said as she aimed.

She was able to latch onto the roof and zoomed all the way to the other side. "Tucker that was genius, that was..." She stopped when she realized Tucker wasn't with her.

Tucker was still on the top floor waiting for the rest of the idiots to come after him.

Sun Tan Specialist entered first followed by Dark Bomber, then finally the default. Tucker went to work as he around a corner and fired six shots to the default knocking him down.

The dark bomber chased Tucker as they dashed downstairs. Dark bomber just seconds from Tucker's heels, which gave Tucker the perfect plan. In Tucker's pocket was a grenade, he looked back at Dark to make sure he was still on his tail when Tucker thought of his plan.

Tucker dropped the grenade on the second floor and ran into the next room closing the door behind him. Dark rushed the door, only to find out it was being blocked. He heard a sort of hissing sound which caused him to look to his left. To his left he saw a ticking grenade, "Oh son of a b-" He said as the grenade knocked him down.

Sun Tan Specialist had revived the default and now had his gun set for Tucker as he stood outside his door. He pounded on the door multiple times, "Come on out Tucker, you can't win this fight. Might as well come out and take your lumps." He said.

Tucker traded his suppressed pistol for a six shooter, "Alright then, let's dance." Tucker said as he swung the door open beginning to rapidly fire rounds.

Sun Tan Specialist shot his green assault rifle as he lit up the area surrounding Tucker. They both missed their shots as Tucker had three bullets left total and Sun Tan Specialist had an entire clip.

Tucker jumped out of the building as he made it into the alley way of the restaurant, the construction zone, and the largest apartment complex. He turned around to face Sun Tan Specialist as he fired one shot to the body and continued to fire until Sun Tan was down.

Sun Tan stood under Tucker, "Now I know you probably hate me, but in my defense, I truly do like Sun Strider. I do hope in time you'll forgive me. But for now I have to go." Tucker said as he walked away letting the blonde Default and the Dark Bomber pick up their friend. Two things never happened that day forward: Sun Tan Specialist never worked with Sun Strider, and He and his trio never messed with Tucker again.

[At Lazy Links]

Tucker and Sun Strider shared one last kiss as the two stood with the sunset. He and her were finally happy together. Tucker and Sun were soon faced with a decision though.

"Tucker..?" Sun Strider asked.

"You know more people will come for me, I hate to tell you this but, I think it's time." Tucker asked happily.

"I...I...understand. I love you." Sun Strider said.

Sun Strider had kept only in contact with Tucker by Text messages and accidental bump ins, but never truly met up again.

[With Tucker no less Than 5 minutes after the breakup]

Tucker pulled out a notepad and a pencil and flipped open to a page that was showing multiple names. He used the pencil to draw a checkmark at the box with the name "Sun Strider" next to it.

"Now who's next?" Tucker asked as he saw the next name, "Teknique...not bad." He said as he hopped on his quad crasher and rolled out.

 **[End of Chapter]**

Sorry this took me so long, I honestly made this as a joke but now it's growing on me. So it came as a shock to me when many of you liked this story.


End file.
